


The Sweet Death - 3rd Act

by TheStarsHaveAligned



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, sweet painful angst, what if prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarsHaveAligned/pseuds/TheStarsHaveAligned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fairy tales had become terror stories for Mitsumi Haku since his brother came back into his life.</p><p>Since that day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweet Death - 3rd Act

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AzumiOctania25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzumiOctania25/gifts).



> Based on Azumimizu's What if...? prompt on Tumblr - credit for the idea goes to her (I wonder if she regrets it LOL)
> 
> No but srly now. Ahem. This is dark. This is a bit explicit. And cruel.
> 
> You've been warned.
> 
> Enjoy!

昔、むかし。。。  
  
_mukashi, mukashi...._

  
  
Fairy tales had become terror stories for Mitsumi Haku since his brother came back into his life.  
  
Since that day.

 

* * *

  
  
The first thing Haku noticed when he opened his eyes was the bright and blinding white light. For a moment he had no idea where up and down were, disoriented as if he was in the middle of a snowstorm or avalanche.  
  
Then as sight started to become less blurry, he noticed the prickling feeling of an IV to his arm, and finally recognized his surroundings as a hospital room.  
  
Before trying to speak he slowly inhaled the aseptic scent and stretched the fingers of his hands feeling the bed he was in.  
  
He was alive.

 

* * *

  
  
_Haku ran faster than he had ran before inside a building, almost tripping and falling, his legs almost tangling with each other at the speed, and his shoulders crashing with the walls as he skidded several turns until he reached the main room._  
  
_"Eiri! I heard you found Eiri!"_  
  
_Three faces turned towards him in unison as he slammed the doors open, and just behind him two faces peered out of breathe and clearly outmatched by his running speed._  
  
_Even as Mamoru and Ariga tried to hold him Haku strolled towards Kamikita's expressionless face and just as he reached him, Kuroko stood before him._  
  
_"Mitsumi kun, don't."_

 

* * *

  
  
"So you are finally awake."  
  
Hayashi checked the monitor and oxigen levels, before squizzing slightly the liquid bag connected to Haku's IV. It was almost empty.  
  
"How long have I been out."  
  
Haku's voice sounded monotone and a bit slurred, but not weak. Hayashi last checked something before looking at him.  
  
"A night."  
  
"How long exactly."  
  
There was no rush in his questions, not even intonation, and Hayashi took some seconds to answer.  
  
"7 hours. The effect of two of these bags."  
  
Haku's fingers gripped the sheets.

 

* * *

  
  
_"I said, where is Eiri!?"_  
  
_"Mitsumi san calm down!"_  
  
_Mamoru tried to restraint Haku by the arm as Ariga was doing with the other, but to no avail. Kamikita narrowed his eyes and placed a hand on Kuroko's shoulder, and he moved from his place before him, leaving Haku and Kamikita facing each other._  
  
_"We found him."_  
  
_"And!?"_  
  
_Haku was panicking too much to manage to keep his voice down, and his body trembled with anxiety. Eiri had been missing for two days. Two days since they started their last mission. Two days since he saw Serizawa, his brother, again. Two days since he told him Eiri would be-_  
  
_"Mitsumi san, come with me."_

 

* * *

 

  
  
The room was almost empty of furniture, there were curtains hanging from the ceiling but no windows, and the white light from the fluorescent was annoying as it reflected on the side bars of Haku's bed.  
  
"Not restrained?"  
  
"We did not see the need. Unless you give us a reason, that is."  
  
Haku had noticed the only thing keeping him in bed was his still under the drugs's effect sluggish body and the prospect of having to pull the IV from his arm. And yet Hayashi being there was enough warning not to overdo. Probably more effective than being handcuffed to the side bar of his bed.  
  
"You trusted me to behave when I woke up?"  
  
Haku had the answer to that question even before asking it, but asked nevertheless, a failed sardonic tone in his voice muffled by his half drugged tonge.  
  
"I told them I'd watch over you. If you did not behave, I'd give you another one of these-" He showed Haku another bag with a liquid, probably a strong sedative like the one he was connected to at the moment. "-but I trusted you'd be calm once I explained why I want you awake."  
  
Awake. Conscious. Aware. Haku would have preferred his mind remained fuzzy and drugged, so he could not remember. So he could not go back to the real world. If you had asked him, Haku would have chosen another of these bags, to what Hayashi was going to offer.

 

* * *

 

  
_As Kamikita lead him through the hallways, Haku could not help but feel the people following him were as much on edge as he was, but with a subtle difference; he did not feel uncertainty from them. He did not feel from them the same anxiety towards where Kamikita was leading him to, the same fright as he felt. They knew something he did not. And that did not help ease the impending feeling of something wrong -no, not wrong, something extremely bad happening. Something he was the only one left to know._  
  
_"Mitsumi san, I have to ask you to understand we did not tell you just as we found him because we could not."_  
  
_There was a silence as Kamikita stopped before one of the doors. The people behind Haku stopped just as he did, fearfully, almost mechanically. He was barely aware though of the recently added to the comitive members, Kaito and Mamiya, and of the former's paleness._  
  
_"Is Eiri alive?"_  
  
_Haku was at his limit of anxiety. He could not stand anymore the uncertainty, the lack of answers. Two days since Eiri disappeared. Two days of desperate search without a clue. And now all of a sudden. All of a sudden..._  
  
_All of a sudden no, he probably knew the answer just as he crossed the doors and saw Kamikita's face. Even before, when he heard the news._  
  
_Serizawa did not leave loose ends, did he._  
  
_He had not, before. He had no reasons to, now. Especially with him. Eiri._

 

* * *

  
  
"Attend?"  
  
It was the closest to emotion Haku had allowed himself to be, and he really had not allowed himself; it had rushed in an outraged wave from his insides, chocking him.  
  
"Kamikita san wants you to."  
  
Even with his half drugged body Haku could clearly think, and even though he did not want his mind fully functioning because he knew where that would lead him to instantly -memories, recollections, scents- he needed his brain to send all the strenght to his limbs to tear the IV from his arm and get up from that bed. Hayashi was pushing him down in that very second.  
  
"Mitsumi san, calm down."  
  
Struggling with half his strenght against Hayashi was a lost battle, and yet the rage was stronger than any muscle. It burned inside Haku. It burned and chocked him and he could not even form words.  
  
"Kamikita thought you'd like to see him one last time in different circumstances. We waited for you, Mitsumi san."  
  
Ah. And then strenght left his body, limbs drowsy and head fuzzy. It was not fury he had felt, but raw despair and pain, that gave strenght to his muscles. But that was not enough to keep his body moving when all in him wanted to shut down.  
  
They waited for him. They took their time to reassemble, sew and tidy his body.  
  
How nice of them. How nice.

 

* * *

   
  
_The scent was overwhelming; the whole room smelled of something too sweet, syrupy. The room was flooded with a too strong chocolate melting scent. Haku had only smelled something like that once. A chocolate foundant, that one time his brother took him to the waffle parade-_  
  
_Eiri._  
  
_His eyes finally found his Messiah and for a moment Haku's breathing stopped. His trachea closed and he felt he physically could not breathe. His head pounded, his heart hammered in his ears and his limbs lost feeling._  
  
_That was not Eiri._  
  
_It could not be Eiri._  
  
_It was too hideous, too cruel. Too grotesque to be true._  
  
_That chocolate scented mangled body could not be Eiri._  
  
_And Haku lost it, falling to his knees and screaming incoherently until he could not hear his own voice and the barely lit room became dark._

 

* * *

  
  
Haku did not want to wake up from his drug induced sleep. He wanted to become insane, to run away from his reality. He did not want to fight. He wanted to forget and believe it was all a dream. Not even nightmares could reach Serizawa's level of sadism. His level of cruelty.  
  
Haku did not want to think, or be conscious, or aware; because every small thought became poisoned by the excessively syrupy scent of that room. Because his mind could not forget that burnt image behind his eyelids.  
  
The image of his Messiah, Eiri, lying on that bed, his face peaceful as if he was sleeping, while the rest of him was a tangled and surreal nighmare.  
  
Eiri's chest had been vertically opened, as if he was a book, as if he was the doors from a cabinet, and his insides had been meticulously cleaned to lodge a beautiful rearrangement of colorful cellophane packages of different sizes, all of them giving off the scent of dark chocolate.  
  
Eiri's organs were still inside his body, but carefully wrapped in candy paper and covered in dark chocolate. As if they were the sweets Haku loved the most when he was a child, the chocolate fruit filled bombons he ate with his brother when he celebrated his birthday.  
  
And in his mouth, shoved in his throat, was a sweet strawberry candy not completely melted.  
  
A final gift. The sweet death.

  
  
**_Happy birthday Haku. Love, from your brother._ **

**Author's Note:**

> yes. I'm sorry.
> 
> I am bad and should feel bad.


End file.
